Simple Starry Nights
by BluAyu
Summary: Botan is alone until the Urameshi Team finds her...a shooting star comes and Botan wishes for something she might not be able to have....a certain somebody.


Simple Starry Nights  
  
Amaramia   
  
Disclaimer: YYH DOESN'T Belong to Me.....and finally...I feel like doing a dislclaimer.   
  
Botan sighed, she was in Nigenkai alone. Once more, she looked up at the stars gazing into their brightness. They were all one in their own way. Has Koenma forgotten about things this simple. Could that be possible that he did.   
  
"I wonder if he would enjoy this, just as well," said Botan,thinking it was bit silly for her to talk to herself.   
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice.   
  
There he was, Koenma just standing there. How long had he been there? Watching her gazing at the stars instead of doing her work.   
  
"I guess my question is answered," said Botan.   
  
"Correct," said Koenma, sitting down beside her.   
  
"There all one, they're a team like Keiko,Yuskue, and all of us are," said Botan.   
  
"Yes, it is amazing how you can get lost in something so simple...something that you can't even reach," said Koenma.   
  
"One day we will, or at least that's what I believe," said Botan.   
  
"Sounds just like you.....to believe in silly fairytales and myths," said Koenma.   
  
Just then he noticed she looked hurt in way...but then she hid it because she knew that he'd say tha sort of thing to her.   
  
"Not like that is a bad thing. It just makes you brighter," said Koenma.   
  
"So I heard it's a matter of days until....you stay in this form, you're adult form," said Botan.   
  
"Yes, isn't wonderful, I won't be a midget anymore. Now we can start teasing Hiei about being short," said Koenma.   
  
"Yeah me short," said a voice.  
  
There was the rest of the team.Hiei looked furrious. Then he drew his sword.  
  
"You know Hiei he has point, and if you do not stop swinging that sword around like a little kid you're gonna poke an eye out," said Yuske.   
  
"Like he cares," muttered Kuwabara.   
  
"You two wanna have you heads cut off don't you?" sneered Hiei.   
  
"You guys look!" exclaimed Keiko.   
  
Everyone went silent as they spotted a shooting star.   
  
"Well make a wish Botan," said Koenma.   
  
Botan blushed as she wished for something that she knew would never happen.   
  
"Well what did you wish for?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Can't tell...it wouldn't come true if I told you," said Botan, laying down in the grass.   
  
"Aww....that's a myth...now tell me!" exclaimed Yusuke.   
  
Keiko just then bashed him upside the head.   
  
"Mind own bussiness Yusuke...it's her wish," said Keiko.   
  
"Ow....Keiko that hurt," muttered Yusuke.   
  
"It was supposed to," said Keiko.   
  
Botan laughed.   
  
"You two are inlove..opposites attract," she said, grinning.   
  
"And if we are?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"It doesn't matter, because I we all know, it's obvious and plus falling inlove is just something that happens," said Botan.   
  
"Too true," sighed Koenma.   
  
"What's wrong Koenma, you seem.....worried about someone or something," said Kurama.  
  
"Let's just say....I can't have the person I want," said Koenma.   
  
"Ooh, Koenma has a little love affair!" exclaimed Yusuke, teasingly.   
  
Keiko knocked him in the head again.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to mind your own bussiness?" she asked furriousily.   
  
"Well, sorr-y," said Yusuke, getting up off the ground.  
  
"I'm not afraid to admit it, I am in love with someone I can't have....I doubt I'll never have...Hiei has a better chance with her," said Koenma.   
  
"Would you just tell us already for crying out loud!!!!" screamed Kuwabara.   
  
"I can't not infront of you guys," said Koenma.   
  
"Well I must say it is getting late," said Yukina, who had finally spoken a word.   
  
"Yeah,c'mon you guys it's getting late and I quite tired," said Kurama.   
  
"Agreed," said Keiko.  
  
Everyone went off, except Botan who was about to get up until she found a box infront of her. She opened it to find a note in it.   
  
Please except it, it'd make me happy.   
  
Koenma.  
  
After that there was a ring pure diamond. Was Koenma talking about her? Was he asking her for marriage?  
  
Botan slipped the ring on her hand.  
  
"I except if you except," whispered Botan.   
  
"I except," said Koenma, coming out of the shadows.   
  
"I thought you were inside," said Botan.   
  
"I was making sure you found the ring," said Koenma.   
  
"You did all this for me?" asked Botan.   
  
"Yes, on a simple starry night like this," said Koenma.   
  
"So you came here to ask me to marry you?" asked Botan.  
  
Koenma blushed but nodded.   
  
"I except, we can be together forever, we can share our dreams together, starting now," whispered Botan.   
  
And the night went and the couple eventually went inside on that simple starry night. 


End file.
